el que me saca de las casillas (KarmaXAsano)
by yukii04
Summary: LEMON, y aparte YAOI. se trata de karma, asano y la hermana (oc) de asano... si va a haber yaoi, pero esta como a la mitad del fic, y voy a avisar cuando empieza. gracias !


**La persona que me saca de las casillas (** asanoXkarmaXmarysue)

Estaba loco, nagisa lo sabía, koro-sensei lo sabía, la clase E lo sabía, todo ser que lo conociera, no, que cruzara la mirada con él lo sabía. Pero una persona, una sola persona lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, hacía que se sonrojara, que se apenara, que se pusiera nervioso, que se arrepintiera… esa persona era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, era el que saco más puntaje que el en los exámenes, el que le saca canas verdes, el que le hace partirse la cabeza por las noches, si, efectivamente era asano gakushuu.

Karma no solo lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, karma es igual con todos, menos con los que son distintos con él, con nagisa era más bueno porque nagisa era bueno con él, con okuda era más abierto porque ella lo era con él y con asano era más competitivo porque parecía que quería enterrarlo vivo y verlo arder en el infierno.

Todos los días eran iguales para los estudiantes de la clase E, llegaban unos 15 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de comienzo de clases porque tenían que subir la montaña repleta de animales peligrosos para el ser humano, cuando llegaban a su salón destartalado se sentaban, el profesor pasaba lista mientras que sus alumnos intentaban matarlo, primera clase, segunda clase, intento de asesinato, almuerzo, otra clase, otro intento de asesinato, la última clase, salían para educación física, bajaban la montaña, alguna que otra picadura de quien sabe que insecto, llegaban al edificio principal cuando ya se iban hasta los de la limpieza y cada uno a su casa, una vida normal, todos tranquilos y felices, pero el típico día de karma cambiaba rotundamente cuando se encontraba con asano.

El día del pelirrojo comenzó normal, llegando a su clase ya se encontró con la primera sorpresa de un largo, muy largo día. Parado frente al escritorio de profesores junto con karasuma estaba el líder de la junta, el director del colegio y lo que más irritaba a karma, el progenitor de gakushuu.

_siéntense_ dijo serio y sin rodeos

Todos de mala gana y algunos confundidos obedecieron sentándose en sus respectivos asientos. Karma pasó con mayor tranquilidad y le giño un ojo al director, que solo lo miro con desaprobación.

_hoy les traigo un nuevo alumno, ya fue informado de las condiciones en las que la clase se encuentra_ dijo sin expresión el líder de la junta

_que hizo ¿?_ preguntó con inocencia nagisa

_es una deshonra para el apellido asano_ nadie entendía a lo que se refería

_gakushuu va a estar con nosotros ¿?_ preguntó nakamura tranquila

_no, mi hijo no daña propiedad escolar insultándome_ dijo serio

_entonces… _comenzó a decir el peliceleste pero la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a una chica de pelo anaranjado

_ella es asano tenshi_ el director comenzó a caminar hacia la chica

Ella lo miraba como si de un insecto se tratara, con una sonrisa de lado y el mentón alzado. Él la tomó de la barbilla y le susurro una sola palabra "enferma". Algunos alcanzaron a oírlo, y quedaron desconcertados. El director se retiró dejando a los alumnos con su profesor de educación física.

_bueno… tenshi. Por qué no te presentas ¿?_ dijo karasuma

La chica como si nada se sentó en el escritorio del profesor y cruzó las piernas recargándose en la madera con una sonrisa de superioridad.

_soy tenshi_ dejo alegre_ al primero que me llame asano le rompo la nariz_ un aura amenazante la rodeo_ placa de honor, la mejor estudiante femenina del colegio, nunca saco menos de 90 puntos en un examen, mi asignatura preferida es mates_ decía como si nada_ esa cosa no es mi padre, al único que quiero de mi familia es a asano, no es gakushuu, es asano, me mandaron acá porque tiré las luces del gimnasio para que se suspenda la última asamblea, mandé a tres chicos al hospital, y exprese mi odio hacia el director de forma artística en los muros recién pintados del colegio_ enumeraba de lo más alegre

_emm…_ intento decir nagisa

_NAGISA-CHAN_ gritó la pelinaranja corriendo hacia él

_ho-hola tenshi-san_ dijo entre el abrazo asfixiante que le daba la otra

_se conocen ¿?_ preguntó algo celosa la peliverde de al lado

_s-si_ tenshi desprendió el abrazo para que nagisa hablara_ un día hice un trabajo con asano y la conocí en su casa_

_tenshi, puedes tomar asiento junto a karma_ dijo karasuma señalando al susodicho

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su lugar, al llegar notó que el pelirrojo de su lado la miraba atenta.

_si ¿?_preguntó sonriente

_la hermana de asano…_ la miró serio

_gemela_ asintió con la cabeza

_waw_ dijo sorprendido

_por ¿?_preguntó curiosa

_sos muy linda para ser su hermana_ dijo sin expresión alguna

_y vos sos muy lindo para ser su enemigo_ dijo sonriente ignorando que casi toda la clase los estaban mirando atentos

En ese periodo de tiempo, llegó koro-sensei, que también se quedó mirando como el cotilla que es con el resto de la clase.

_hola koro-sensei_ dijo karma sin despegar la mirada de los ojos violetas de su nueva comañera

En ese momento, todos se percataron de la presencia de un pulpo amarillo con una gran sonrisa que intentaba disimular lo metiche que era en las vidas ajenas.

Koro-sensei comenzó a… desplazarse ¿? Hacia su nueva alumna. Pero de repente, muchas bombas miniaturas comenzaron a estallar debajo de sus tentáculos, la cosa amarilla saltó lo más rápido que pudo dejando ver las bombas del material del ejército japonés que debilitaban a koro-sensei.

_quien fue ¿?_ preguntó desde el techo

_yo_ dijo tenshi tranquila

_felicitaciones_ dijo convirtiendo su cara amarilla en la naranja de aprobación

_gracias_ le contestó alegre la pelinaranja

No nos vamos a concentrar en la opinión de cada uno de los estudiantes, solo en la de karma, se sorprendió, esa chica de largo cabello naranja pensaba como él, el mismo pelirrojo el primer día que asistió al colegio con koro-sensei lo intentó aniquilar varias veces, esa chica lo dejaba realmente sorprendido.

La primera hora transcurrió con varios intentos de asesinatos, pero al timbre de la segunda hora lo acompaño un mensaje del director, convocaba a los estudiantes a una asamblea. Toda la clase E bajo la montaña con los 15 minutos de anterioridad junto con sus dos profesores humanos, koro-sensei juró quedarse fuera con la condición de que lo dejaran ver la junta, y como siempre, karma no fue.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en las escaleras de salida mirando el bosque que lo rodeaba, no pensaba en nada en específico, bueno, una cabellera naranja aparecía en su mente, y juraría que era demasiado larga para ser de gakushuu.

_siempre me pregunté por qué no ibas a estas cosas_ la vos de sus pensamientos lo hizo entrar en la realidad

_eh ¿?... ah, me aburren _ dijo reaccionando ante la chica que estaba parada a sus espaldas

Tenshi se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y él hizo lo mismo.

_y tú por que no vas ¿?_ preguntó curioso el pelirrojo

_me aburren_ dijo en tono de burla

_y como sabias que no voy ¿?_ preguntó sonriente

_bueno, me pongo a recorrer la montaña cuando están estas cosas, cada tanto te veo_ karma solo suspiró_ y asano dice que no le queres dar la cara cada vez que hay junta_ dijo burlona

Karma dejó escapar una risita ante este comentario ¿tanto se fijaba asano en él? La simple idea le daba gracia. Se quedaron en silencio, no había nadie en metros y metros, el silencio incomodo duró unos minutos hasta que tenshi lo rompió.

_me gustas_ dijo sin más

_eh ¿?_ que ¿?

_me gustas, por eso hice todo esto, para verte, conocerte_ solo por eso ¿?

_bueno…_ no pudo terminar, los labios de la chica ya estaban sobre los suyos, como decirle lo que sentía ¿? Después de todo, atracción física hacia ella no faltaba. Karma puso una mano en la pierna de tenshi y l otra en la madera como sostén de ambos, la chica rodeo el cuello de karma entrelazando sus dedos por detrás de su nuca. El beso se volvía más hambriento y húmedo, sintiendo sus lenguas rosarse, la pelinaranja dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos por el caliente contacto entre ambos, karma había comenzado a mover sus manos, karma era de todo menos lento. Apoyó a tenshi en el suelo y comenzó a besarla todavía más desesperado que antes. Desde que se unió a la clase E ya no podía ni masturbarse, la imagen de ese pulpo amarillo se le venía a la mente de forma constante, anulando cualquier excitación que podía tener, así que el hecho de tener a la única chica que le había llegado a interesar en años a su total merced era la ocasión perfecta para desahogarse de todo. Las piernas de tenshi envolvieron la cintura de karma y este comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la pelinaranja debajo de él. El roce de sus lenguas y las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que sus cuerpos sentían eran inevitables, se deseaban. Pasaba el tiempo y no se habían movido nada más que sus manos. Los pequeños gemidos de parte de tenshi y los jadeos roncos de parte de karma quedaban ahogados en el apasionado beso del que eran parte. El timbre sonó y se escuchó la vos del director anunciando el fin de la asamblea, ambos se sobresaltaron y quedaron estupefactos al pensar que todas las asambleas duraban aproximadamente una hora y que ellos estuvieron besándose casi treinta minutos. Era imposible, si, pararon varias veces por falta de oxígeno, pero ¿media hora? Era hasta inhumano. Karma se levantó y ayudó a la de ojos violetas a levantarse, que se acomodó la falda y comenzó a adentrarse en el edificio.

_vienes a casa a la salida y terminamos esto ¿?_ preguntó sin mirarlo pero en el fondo hasta ella estaba nerviosa

_y asano y asanito ¿?_ dijo con burla, la pelinaranja soltó una risita ante esto

_el dire tiene junta hasta tarde, como las once de la noche, y asano se queda a dormir en lo de ren por un trabajo escolar_

_"escolar"_ repitió karma riendo

_entonces vienes ¿?_ preguntó algo nerviosa aun

_claro_ le respondió y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su salón

A la hora de salida, la luz del atardecer iluminaba las calles de Japón, y dos personas iban caminando hacia la casa de una de ellas manteniendo una sana conversación sobre cómo había que romper una botella para que el vidrio cortara más a los demás.

_esta es_ dijo la chica señalando una enorme casa al finalizar la conversación

_wow_ dijo karma como niño rodeado de dulces

Ingresaron a la casa y como la misma tenshi había dicho, no había absolutamente nadie más que ellos dos, y un conejo.

Llegaron a la habitación de la mencionada y apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí el pelirrojo la había acorralado entre él y esta. No duraron ni medio segundo después del cruce de miradas antes de comenzar a besarse con desesperación que ninguno sabía que tenía. Karma alzó a tenshi del suelo y esta rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, el ojidorado la tenía a ella entre una pared y él tomando posesión de su boca como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A duras penas, sin recordar el camino de la puerta hasta la gran cama de la chica, karma logro dejarla en su cama sana y salva. Con la respiración agitada, el pelirrojo se posicionó entre sus piernas y volvió a besarla de la misma forma que antes, esta vez, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de ella, que hacía lo mismo con él, después de varios minutos en el laberinto de ropa, lograron quedarse desnudos y apenas tuvieron que cortar los besos.

LEMON

Karma comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de tenshi, y al mismo tiempo, la mano que jugaba con uno de sus pezones comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta su intimidad, karma se sorprendió ante lo húmeda que se encontraba pero no dejo que ella lo notara y lentamente introdujo un dedo. Los gemidos de tenshi se volvían más audibles ante el tacto interno que karma provocaba. El pelirrojo movía su dedo en forma de círculos dentro de ella, luego de un reto introdujo el segundo dedo, primero abriéndolos como tijeras para después, ya con el tercer dedo dentro, fingir penetraciones. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente, karma retiró los dedos de su interior y se separó un poco de ella.

_lista ¿?_preguntó nervioso

_sip_ asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con un poco más de delicadeza. Karma acercó su miembro a la intimidad de tenshi, comenzó a rosarla provocando gemidos que no salieron de sus bocas. Al cabo de un tiempo de esa tortura para ambos, el pelirrojo comenzó lentamente a meter su erección en la pelinaranja. Ella comenzó a morder el hombro de karma para ahogar sus gemidos y al cabo de un tiempo de dolor, él dejo de moverse. Ella no era tonta, sabía que quería que se acostumbrara a esa sensación, tan cálida, húmeda, grande, dura, estrecha, las sensaciones de los dos se juntaron en una sola palabra: satisfacción. Hace mucho que ninguno sentía lo que sentían en ese momento. Cuando tenshi dejó de hacer presión con la mandíbula, karma comenzó a moverse. Primero fueron estocadas suaves y lentas pero con el tiempo las estocadas cambiaron a unas penetraciones fuertes, duras y hasta algo dolorosas, pero no le importaba a ninguno, estaban undidos en el placer.

_k-karma, karma, karmaaaa aah_ los gemidos de tenshi resonaban por toda la casa

_no-no ag-uanto ten-shi_ decía cerca de su oído para que lo escuchara

_d-dentro_ lo entendió

Sin más suplicas, karma no se hizo de rogar y acabó dentro de ella, provocando que ella, al sentir su semen golpear contra las paredes de su interior, ella también llegara al orgasmo. Ambos arquearon la espalda siendo recorridos por la ola de placer en forma de descargas eléctricas que sintieron. Y por ese mismo placer, no se habían percatado de la presencia de un tercero en esa habitación.

Justo ahí estaba asano, mirándolos sin expresión alguna. Tenshi lo vio de reojo y ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Se dio vuelta de forma brusca. Dejando a un, todavía agitado, karma debajo suyo. Estiró la mano y de su mesita de luz sacó un par de esposas. Se las puso a karma aferrándolo a la cabecera de caños de su cama. Este no entendia que pasaba, pero después de lo bien que lo había pasado, solo se dejó ser, claro que el muy agitado todavía no se daba cuenta de la presencia de asano. Después de asegurarlo bien, se acercó a su rostro y lo beso dulcemente. "lo siento" fue lo último que karma escucho antes de entrar en pánico total. Justo ahí estaba asano parado. Mirando como su hermana se ponía la ropa interior y salía de la habitación, sin antes darle un beso de bienvenida en la nariz a su hermano. Lentamente se acercó al pelirrojo que estaba inmovilizado de la parte superior del cuerpo y se sacó la camisa, la dejó acomodada sobre la mesa del escritorio de su hermana y se bajó los pantalones.

_mi hermana es muy buena cómplice_ dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa ladina

Karma abrió los ojos como platos, ya todo cobraba forma. Como asano huía de él en los vestuarios, como últimamente se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba, porque su hermana de la nada ingresó a la clase E, porque ella se le había declarado tan fácilmente, que le haya dicho que asano se iba a la casa de ren… lo peor, la pista clave que karma no supo usar para que las piezas encajaran "al único que quiero de mi familia es a asano" las palabras de tenshi resonaban en su cabeza, como si fuera raro querer a un hermano, no, eso no era lo raro, lo raro era querer a asano. Las piezas caían justo en su lugar. Karma entendía, por fin, lo que estaba pasando… le gustara o no, lo aceptara o no, estaba a punto, no solo de perder su virginidad anal, sino que iba a experimentar algo así como una violación.

YAOI

Ya no podía pensar más, había analizado las cosas lo suficiente como para entender lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió algo húmedo introducirse en su ano. Era un dedo, un hermoso dedo, después de todo gakushuu se preocupaba por él. Karma dejó salir de sus labios un gemido ronco. Ese dedo era salido del cielo mismo. Un solo dedo que imitaba penetraciones ya había hecho que se corriera al cabo de unos minutos, o eso pensaba el pelirrojo, asano le dio otra mano al masturbarlo, pero karma estaba tan metido en la sensación nueva que no se percató de esa sensación a la que esta tan acostumbrado. Sin retirar el dedo de su ano, asano se acercó y comenzó a limpiar al ojidorado de su propio semen. Karma no hacía nada, solo contemplaba la escena del plinaranja lamiendo su miembro, mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo lanzar roncos gemidos de excitación. Demonios, se estaba excitando por gakushuu, es que si le pones el pelo largo es idéntico a su hermana. Al prestarle tanta atención al parecido entre los gemelos asano no se percató de que un segundo dedo estaba en su ano, volviendo a simular penetraciones los gemidos roncos de karma volvían a salir. Al cabo de unos minutos, asano retiró los dedos y karma lo miró con enfado, como reprochándole el que parara. Ante ese gesto, el pelinaranja solo sonrió y volteó a karma de forma en que quedara posicionado a gatas. El pene de asano se abrió lentamente paso dentro del pelirrojo. Los gemidos de karma no dejaban de salir, cada uno más agudo y fuerte que el anterior. Después de que la mitad del miembro de gakushuu entró, metió la otra mitad como si nada. Los gemidos de placer de karma fueron sustituidos por un grito de dolor.

Asano no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al ver el líquido rojo salir del ano de karma escurriéndose entre él y su pene. En cuanto karma dejó de gritar, él se acercó a su oreja, adentrando todavía más su miembro en él. Mordió su lóbulo y lamió el interior de la oreja.

_te gusta ¿?_ le preguntó en un susurro

_s-si_ murmuro karma con lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor

Asano no se contuvo ni un poco, comenzaron las penetraciones, él no era como karma, no se preocupada por la salud de su pareja pasiva, pero si por él. Le daba igual que el ano de karma jamás volviera a ser el mismo pero le importaba como se sentía karma. Gakushuu tenía una mano en la cintura del pelirrojo y con la otra lo masturbaba.

_a-a-a-aaah a-asanoooo_ gemía karma sin atreverse a intentar verlo

El mencionado se volvió a acercar sin frenar ninguna de sus acciones y karma con los ojos entrecerrados lo miró, el pelinaranja solo lo beso, y en ese apacionado beso en el que sus leguas probaron el sabor del contrario por primera vez ambos se corrieron, asano en el interior de karma y karma en la mano de asano. El gemido de karma y el gruñido de asano no salieron de sus bocas.

El pelinaranja se dejó caer al costado de su uke* y sin expresión alguna, intentando recuperar el aliento miró hacia el techo. El pelirrojo solo lo miraba de reojo aun esposado.

_sabes ¿? De verdad me gustas_ dijo asano serio

_sabes ¿? Tu a mí también_ le contestó, asano no entendía, sabía todo de todos, menos de él, nunca lo comprendía

_no te entiendo_ dijo mirándolo también de reojo

Karma puso su peso en sus codos y alzo su cabeza para verle mejor. Y con una pícara sonrisa solo dijo…

_te amo gakushuu_ el cerebro de asano iba a explotar

_eh ¿?_ y explotó

_te amo, por que es tan raro ¿?_ pregunta de lo más tranquilo

_me odias_ dijo con el porcentaje de neuronas que todavía vivían en él

_y tú por que hiciste esto ¿?_ preguntó sereno

_pues…_ karma no lo dejó terminar

_te gusto o me amas ¿?_

_yo… yo t-te…_ karma lo volvió a interrumpir

_si me amas… por que yo no ¿?_ pregunto como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera de lo más normal

_karma yo…_

_karma ah ¿?_ repitió

_que tiene ¿?_

_nunca me dices por mi nombre_ no sacaba esa sonrisa de su cara

_tu a mi si_ se… justificó

_y si yo te digo por tu nombre, y te da derecho a decirme a mí por mi nombre, si tú me amas, yo tengo derecho de amarte_ se prendieron fuego las cenizas del cerebro de asano

_pero te acostaste con mi hermana_

_y ¿?_

_como "y ¿?" ¿? Eres gay o no ¿?_ preguntó molesto_

_no_ contestó pensativo

_entonces como rayos puedes amarme ¿?_ asano se sentó de golpe en la cama

_hay excepciones_ dijo tranquilo

_a que te refieres ¿?_ no lo entendía, para variar (lease el sarcasmo)

_jamás me atrajo ningún otro hombre, pero si mujeres, no sé ni si soy bisexual, solo sé que te amo_ dijo sonriente

_y por que te acostaste con mi hermana si me amas ¿?_ dijo ya algo exasperado

_pues por las necesidades físicas, ni se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que el que me saca de mis casillas me amara_

_p…pero…_

_te amo_ le volvió a decir antes de hacer pico para que asano lo besara, después de todo, seguía esposado

_yo también_ asano dejo de cuestionarse, dejó de ver el mundo como objeto de estudio, porque para las mejores cosas uno no se prepara, se inclinó y correspondió el beso

Desde ese día, desde esa extraña declaración, no volvieron a ver en la clase E a tenshi, pero karma sabía dónde estaba, ya que mantenía esa relación con asano. Se empezaron a ver después de clases, no solo para hacerlo, si no para hablar, ver pelicular, y hasta estudiar, obviamente, con lo pervertidos que resultaron ser los dos, cada actividad se transformaba en sexo.

Asano una noche le contó a karma que su hermana se había ido a un instituto para chicas al otro lado de Japón, que había hablado con el padre las razones pero él no tenía ni idea. Esa noche, karma estaba algo preocupado por tenshi, así que mientras que asano dormía, la llamó por teléfono. No contetó. Al estar volviendo del baño a la habitación recibió un mensaje de ella.

" _me fui porque mi hermano te ama y aunque me gustes sé que lo que él siente por vos es más fuerte, no me iba a quedar en tu clase y meterme en el medio de ustedes… besos, me gustas mucho, tenshi"_

Al leer esto karma solo sonrió mirando al techo y volvió a la cama de asano.

 **Bueno ¡! Espero que lo hayan soportado, se que la pareja de asano y karma o es muy habitual pero a mi me encanta.**

 **Si teneis alguna queja o manifestación en contra del fic, por favor dejadlo en los comentarios y no lo denuncien, eso no le gusta a nadie.**

 **Gracias por leer, bessos, yukii ¡!**


End file.
